FUITE
by BlackNemesis
Summary: Suite de A La Folie. Plus d’un an après avoir été poignardé par Harry, Draco s’est reconstruit et il n’a qu’une idée en tête : rappeler à qui veut bien l’entendre qu’il n’est pas homosexuel.


**FUITE**

**(A la Folie II)**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. J'emprunte juste les personnages.**

**Rating : M**

**Attention : cette histoire parle d'homosexualité alors si le sujet vous choque, ne vous faites pas de mal en lisant le texte qui suit.**

**Note de l'auteur : voici, avec un retard considérable, la suite du one shot A La Folie. Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel et Chris pour leurs avis éclairés. Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : Plus d'un an après avoir été poignardé par Harry, Draco s'est reconstruit et il n'a qu'une idée en tête : rappeler à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il n'est pas homosexuel.**

Le psychomage Liam Finley s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et il observa attentivement son patient. Draco Malfoy était assis, les pieds posés sur son siège, les jambes un peu écartées, et il mangeait une sucette à la cerise en observant attentivement le parc boisé qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre. Un sourire las s'affichait sur son visage fatigué. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, Draco était assis, aussi droit que la justice, mais il avait décidé de laisser de côté sa bonne éducation. Liam ne se formalisait pas pour si peu, il pensait au contraire que c'était un signe de confiance que lui accordait Draco en agissant comme il le souhaitait plutôt que comme on le lui avait appris. Liam passa une main dans ses cheveux gris et il attendit patiemment que Draco se décide à parler. Il lui fallait toujours un peu de temps pour réfléchir au début de chaque séance. Il restait muet pendant quelques minutes, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre ou sur l'horloge murale, et il semblait penser à ce qu'il aurait envie de dire, et à ce qu'il préférerait garder secret au cours de la séance du jour.

Draco Malfoy avait le même âge que son fils, Brian, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Alors que Draco se montrait assez réservé, trop mâture pour son âge et, paradoxalement, terriblement capricieux, Brian était sociable, enjoué et un peu immature. Liam soupçonnait Draco de refouler son homosexualité alors que Brian l'assumait clairement, peu effrayé par les campagnes homophobes lancées un peu partout dans la communauté sorcière. Plusieurs fois, il était rentré chez ses parents avec le visage ensanglanté, et des injures avaient été gravées sur le manche de son balai de Quidditch. Mais Brian n'était pas du genre à se laisser oppresser par une société trop vieux jeu et Liam le soutenait dans son combat quotidien contre la discrimination. Il savait que Brian n'était pas insensible au charme de Draco et qu'il s'était permis de subtiliser son carnet de rendez vous pour arranger une rencontre « fortuite » devant le cabinet de psychomagie. Alors que cela allait à l'encontre de l'éthique, Liam fut assez surpris de constater que cette prise de contact avec son fils avait été bénéfique pour Draco qui avait trouvé en Brian une personne qui ne le considérait pas comme l'être maudit qui avait rendu le pauvre Harry Potter amoureux au point de se transformer en assassin.

Ainsi était la société Sorcière britannique. Elle ne savait se résigner à l'idée que son héros puisse aimer les hommes, alors elle l'avait transformé en victime de l'amour, donnant par la même occasion le rôle du bourreau à Draco. Harry Potter avait perdu le contact avec la réalité, et c'est cette folie qui avait amené l'illusion d'homosexualité chez lui. C'était l'explication qui convenait à tout le monde, sauf à Harry et Draco. Pourtant, le patient de Liam ne se formalisait plus, il avait arrêté de crier sa rage depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il voyait et entendait les supporters de Harry Potter mais il ne les écoutait plus.

Liam était impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle Draco était parvenu à analyser ce qui était arrivé avec Harry. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son intelligence et de sa sensibilité, même si Draco préférait se faire torturer sur la place publique plutôt que d'admettre qu'il était quelqu'un de sensible. Liam l'avait rencontré deux semaines après l'agression dont il avait été victime et il s'était trouvé face à un garçon de 19 ans, couché dans un lit d'hôpital, totalement brisé, qui n'avait confiance en personne et qui en voulait à la terre entière. Il avait d'abord refusé de parler avec Liam, sifflant avec rage qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on soigne son esprit mais plutôt son corps douloureux. Il souhaitait plus que tout la mort de Harry Potter, ce qui était compréhensible sur le moment.

Draco avait parcouru du chemin depuis et Liam ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir su être patient et d'avoir rapidement vu le potentiel du jeune malade. Très rapidement, l'envie de voir Harry Potter brûler en enfer s'était transformée en souhait de le voir guéri, pour préserver sa propre vie. Draco était terrorisé à l'idée que le Sauveur puisse le retrouver et le tuer pour de bon, mais il savait aussi que Harry n'était pas totalement fou, et qu'il avait juste connu un épisode délirant dont Draco avait fait les frais. Etre conscient de cela avait aidé Draco à pardonner à Harry, même s'il n'oubliait pas et n'oublierait jamais. Il avait préféré se concentrer à reconstruire sa vie, à réapprendre à marcher et à mieux se connaître.

Au fil des mois, le garçon agressif et intolérant avait laissé place à un jeune homme fort, serein, à l'écoute des autres même s'il restait assez secret. Il avait gardé son côté capricieux et sa fierté à toute épreuve, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa personnalité plutôt agréable dans le fond. Encore fallait-il creuser pour la trouver !

Brian avait largement contribué à ce que Draco reprenne confiance et cesse de déverser sa haine sur les homosexuels en lui faisant une cour respectueuse, en lui offrant son amitié sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin. Draco en était même arrivé à ne pas avoir honte de se montrer en public avec Brian, ce qui lui avait valu quelques insultes et quelques lettres de menaces. Personne n'avait osé s'en prendre directement à lui cependant, car Draco restait l'héritier de la fortune, des traditions et du nom des Malfoy…Quelqu'un de potentiellement très dangereux, en somme.

Draco gardait le regard rivé sur le parc mais le soupir qu'il poussa laissa comprendre à Liam qu'il allait rompre le silence. Il soupirait toujours avant de parler. Pourtant cette fois, il se contenta de remettre sa sucette dans sa bouche et de fixer l'extérieur d'un air froid.

« Vous alliez dire quelque chose, Draco ? » Demanda Liam d'une voix douce.

Draco ôta la sucette de sa bouche et il soupira à nouveau. Il lança la friandise dans la poubelle et il reporta son attention sur le psychomage, le sondant avec ses yeux d'un gris bleuté troublant. Son regard était, selon Liam, le principal et le seul atout de séduction du jeune homme, ce que Brian contestait avec véhémence en déclarant que Draco était d'une beauté rare. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Liam, car Draco ne correspondait pas du tout aux critères habituels de Brian, qui avait toujours trouvé les blonds « fadasses. »

« Vous pensez que je suis homosexuel, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea soudain Draco en mettant ses fines lunettes rectangulaires.

- Je pense que vous refusez l'idée même de pouvoir avoir des pulsions homosexuelles, répondit calmement Liam. Depuis un an, vous ne parlez toujours pas de vos relations, ou de la sexualité en général.

- Peut être que je fais partie de ces gens qui ne mettent pas le cul au centre de leurs préoccupations. Quant à mes relations, je n'ai connu personne depuis Frances. Difficile de parler de ce qui n'existe pas, non ? »

Liam reposa sa plume sur le bureau et il regarda longuement Draco qui laissa ses jambes retomber sur le sol. Il se pencha un peu en avant, prit appuis sur ses genoux avec ses coudes et ses cheveux tombèrent grâcieusement devant son visage fin.

« Vous voulez que je développe, c'est ça ? »

Liam hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé, sachant que Draco retenait la remarque cinglante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Je vous ai parlé de ma famille. Vous savez à quel point j'aimais mes parents, mais je dois dire que mon éducation pourtant excellente a souffert quelques lacunes. En particulier dans le domaine relationnel et sexuel. Je viens d'une famille traditionaliste, où la seule sexualité autorisée est celle d'un époux et de sa femme. L'homosexualité n'est même pas envisageable. Mon père me disait toujours qu'aucun sang pur ne pouvait être homosexuel, parce que nous étions les Alpha, ceux qui n'ont aucun défaut, aucune perversion. Je n'ai jamais remis cette éducation en question. Pour moi, il était logique de ne pas regarder les autres hommes et d'attendre le mariage pour faire l'amour, comme mes parents l'avaient fait avant moi. Cela légitime la sexualité, parce que sinon, c'est juste dégoûtant. J'avoue avoir un peu triché, car Frances et moi avons couché ensemble peu de temps après l'annonce de nos fiançailles.

- Vous pensez vraiment que le sexe est dégoûtant ? Questionna Liam en masquant sa surprise.

- C'est ce que je suis censé penser en tout cas, déclara Draco en jouant avec la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Je voyais vraiment ça comme quelque chose d'ignoble et de sale, mais la pratique m'a vite fait changer d'avis. Ma première fois a été désastreuse. Ni Frances, ni moi ne savions ce que nous faisions et ça a été maladroit, rapide, presque bâclé. Nous avons tiré les leçons qui s'imposaient de cette expérience lamentable et sincèrement, nous nous sommes mis à adorer faire l'amour. Nous le faisions tout le temps, partout. C'était génial. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais autant aimé cela si nous n'étions pas sur le point de nous marier. Je me serais senti coupable.

- Et vous n'avez donc connu personne depuis Frances ? Le sexe vous manque-t-il ?

- Un peu mais je fais avec…Ou plutôt sans. »

Liam eut du mal à rester sérieux, mais les années de pratique lui permirent de ne surtout pas rire de la remarque de Draco. Il savait qu'il allait choquer le jeune homme en lui posant la prochaine question, mais depuis un an, il attendait que Draco aborde ce sujet, ce qu'il évitait soigneusement de faire, et il était important qu'ils en parlent, surtout pour pouvoir travailler sur les zones d'ombre en rapport avec l'agression qu'il avait subie.

« Et la masturbation ? »

Draco releva la tête d'un coup, il retira ses lunettes, et il toisa le psychomage avec effroi alors que le rouge lui montait lentement aux joues.

« Brian vous a raconté que je ne m'étais jamais masturbé, n'est ce pas ? Il passe son temps à se foutre de moi à cause de ça mais ce n'est pas déontologique de votre part de vous servir de ses confidences contre moi.

- Draco, sachez que Brian ne m'a jamais rien révélé de vos discussions. Je pense juste qu'il est temps que nous abordions ce sujet. Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous jamais masturbé ?

- Parce que c'est écoeurant, ça ne se fait pas, lança Draco en jouant avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Brian me dit tout le temps que ça n'a rien d'immonde, mais je me vois mal m'adonner à ce genre de pratiques.

- Jamais vous ne vous êtes touché les parties génitales pour vous procurer du plaisir ? Pas même lorsque vous étiez petit ?

- Ça m'est arrivé mais… » Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, puis il tourna la tête pour observer les gens qui flânaient dans le parc. Il soupira, humecta sa lèvre inférieure, puis il poursuivit. « J'ai très vite été pris en flagrant délit par la vieille Black, la tante de ma mère. Pas étonnant que ses gamins aient si mal tourné à celle là, c'était une vraie folle. J'ai presque de la peine pour le défunt Sirius Black, quand j'y pense.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait lorsqu'elle vous a vu ?

- Elle m'a giflé, puis traîné dans le salon, où mes parents donnaient une réception. J'étais vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un tee-shirt. Elle m'a fait asseoir jambes écartées sur une chaise et elle a invité tout le monde à regarder mes parties génitales. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer mais elle s'en fichait. Elle m'a ordonné de montrer à tout le monde comment je me livrais à cette ignominie qu'est la masturbation. Heureusement que mon père m'a recouvert avec sa robe et qu'il m'a porté dans ma chambre. Ma mère était hystérique et elle hurlait sur la connasse de Black. Mon père m'a quand même fait la morale, en me rappelant à quel point il était sale de se toucher, puis il m'a embrassé. J'avais tellement honte que je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre pendant des jours. Autant vous dire que lorsque la vieille Black est morte, j'ai tout fait, sauf pleurer.

- Vous savez, il n'y a aucun mal à se donner du plaisir soi même. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais ce n'est pas une interdiction stricte non plus. C'est quelque chose de naturel qui peut vous aider à mieux connaître votre corps.

- Etes vous en train de me conseiller de m'astiquer le manche ? Demanda Draco d'un air étonné.

- Non Draco, vous faites ce que vous désirez. »

Draco fixa son psychomage avec intérêt, puis son regard s'assombrit.

« Vous vouliez qu'on parle de masturbation pour aborder le sujet Potter, n'est ce pas ? Vous voulez savoir si je vais enfin vous dire comment je perçois le fait d'avoir été au centre des fantasmes masturbatoires de Harry Potter ?

- Voulez vous en parler ?

- Ça me gène…Non, ça me rend nauséeux d'imaginer qu'il ait pu mettre en place tout un scénario dans lequel je faisais des choses…Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que je faisais dans ses fantasmes. Ça n'est pas sain, c'est pervers. Ces fantasmes plus que le coup de couteau constituent l'agression pour moi. Je veux dire…Cette tentative de meurtre résulte des films que Potter s'est tourné en mon absence, alors l'agression, je m'en fiche.

- Vous avez failli rester paralysé à vie pourtant.

- Mais je marche, je cours, je joue au Quidditch. Je crois que Harry voulait me faire souffrir comme je l'avais fait souffrir en me fiançant avec Frances, mais il ne voulait pas me tuer. Tout cela venait de son coup de folie, de sa déconnexion partielle avec la réalité. J'ai craint pour ma vie quand il a attaqué, bien sûr, mais le fait est qu'il aurait pu me tuer mille fois et qu'il n'a frappé qu'une fois. Alors je ne lui en veux pas. Jamais je n'oublierai cependant. Ce qui me dérange vraiment, la chose à laquelle je me refuse à penser, c'est le fait qu'il ait certainement fait des cochonneries en me visualisant.

- Il vous a autorisé l'accès à son dossier psychomagique à n'importe quel instant. Il a demandé à ce que je sois moi-même en possession de ce dossier, pour vous le transmettre si vous en exprimiez le souhait, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais voulu être informé de ses progrès ?

- Parce que c'est sa guérison, son histoire. Il ne sait rien de moi depuis que je l'ai vu il y a deux mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en saurais plus sur lui. Je ne veux connaître aucun des détails sordides des moments où il se touchait en imaginant que c'était moi. C'est ignoble, c'est contre nature.

- Vous savez, se représenter mentalement certains scénarii lorsqu'on se masturbe est quelque chose d'assez courant, quand on garde le contact avec le réel, bien entendu.

- Vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'esprit que c'est une abjection.

- Ne pensez vous pas que vous êtes réfractaire à cause de l'épisode douloureux avec Madame Black ? Cela a éveillé en vous une angoisse de castration.

- Non, » répondit Draco avec aplomb tout en se levant et en se postant à la fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant un père apprendre à son fils comment jouer au quidditch dans le parc. « Je crois juste que la sexualité est réservée aux couples. Si je ne peux refreiner mes bas instincts, alors je ne suis qu'un animal, mon père avait raison…Il me manque.

- Voulez vous parler de lui ? Demanda Liam en vérifiant discrètement l'heure.

- Non. Je suis conscient que c'est en cherchant à protéger Potter que tout cela est arrivé. Il a cru que le fait de tuer mon père était un acte d'amour envers lui. En réalité, c'était un acte d'amour envers mon père, car je savais que s'il tuait Harry, la population le ferait souffrir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai pris la décision la plus insensée de ma vie en prononçant cet Avada Kedavra. Je me repasse sans arrêt la scène et j'imagine comment les choses auraient tourné si j'avais prononcé un autre sortilège…Potter est sorti du centre psychomagique hier. Vous le saviez ? Forcément, il faut vivre dans une grotte pour ne pas le savoir. Les journaux ont largement couvert l'évènement, pensez vous. Le grand retour du Héros, celui qui a vaincu, ça se fête. Il y avait même des banderoles dans les rues.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous semblez si fatigué ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. C'est idiot car je sais qu'il est guéri et qu'a priori, il ne recommencera pas. Mais j'ai eu peur. Je suis resté éveillé, assis dans mon lit comme un crétin, ma baguette dans la main, et je l'ai attendu.

- A votre avis, comment réagirez vous si vous le rencontrez ?

- Bonne question, lança Draco en allant se rasseoir. J'aimerais le conduire dans un bar, parler avec lui pendant des heures, pour qu'il sache qui je suis vraiment et qu'il constate que je n'ai rien du prince charmant dont il a rêvé. Voir mes défauts, mes manies infernales lui rappelleraient certainement pourquoi il me détestait à un moment donné, et il oublierait enfin cette idiotie d'amour qu'il a cru éprouver pour moi. Mais en réalité, je pense que je serai très mal à l'aise lorsque je le reverrai. J'ai fait une chose absolument folle quand je suis allé le voir.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit du baiser que vous lui avez donné. Etes vous enfin prêt à en parler ?

- Je crois que cela s'impose, maintenant qu'il est dehors. Je ne suis pas homosexuel, vous savez. »

Liam pouffa, puis il observa les traits fins de Draco en se demandant comment Brian allait pouvoir oublier son patient. Il n'était pas beau, mais il n'était pas laid non plus. Il était juste étrangement attirant selon le psychomage, et complètement torride pour son fils. Mais Brian était trop attaché à Draco pour admettre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui. A son tour, Liam soupira.

« Expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez embrassé Harry Potter lorsque vous êtes allé le voir au centre psychomagique de Brighton.

- Il avait l'air vraiment vulnérable, commença Draco en se tenant les mains et en les tournant dans tous les sens, apparemment fasciné par leur rotation. Je crois que je devais lui pardonner pour l'aider à se pardonner lui-même et guérir plus efficacement. J'ai fait ça pour moi, pour ma sécurité, comme pour sa paix de l'esprit. Quand je suis allé au centre, j'avais peur de le voir mais quand je me suis trouvé en face de cet homme, complètement brisé, encore plus brisé que j'avais pu l'être, j'ai compris qu'il était redevenu le Harry Potter que je connaissais, inoffensif. Je n'avais pas à le craindre, surtout que j'étais dans un lieu sécurisé, entouré des psychomages et du personnel soignant. Il avait l'air si surpris de me voir, si ému que je lui dise que je comprenais ce qui lui était arrivé et, en même temps, il semblait complètement perdu. J'ai voulu l'aider à apaiser cette culpabilité qui semblait le faire suffoquer et je l'ai embrassé…Je l'ai à peine frôlé en fait.

- Vous voulez dire que ce baiser était comme un bouche à bouche qui pouvait l'aider à respirer, puisque, selon vous, il suffoquait ?

- Alors ça ce n'est pas bête, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Je crois surtout que c'était une réaction défensive, une manière de lui donner un aperçu de la réalité, puisqu'il avait rêvé de moi l'embrassant. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas une de ces choses dérangeantes sur laquelle il avait certainement fantasmé. Je voulais lui dire que je n'étais pas le sexe, mais la tendresse et le respect. J'avais envie qu'il sache que j'étais ce baiser, et rien d'autre, juste de la douceur et un peu de chasteté. C'était important pour moi de lui montrer qui j'étais, loin de toutes ses séances de masturbation et de ces lettres enflammées qu'il s'écrivait en se persuadant qu'elles venaient de moi.

- Vous n'avez donc pas été attiré par lui lorsque vous l'avez embrassé ? »

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour réfléchir à sa réponse, puis il se résigna et il soupira.

« J'avoue l'avoir trouvé touchant, et plutôt beau. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois…Ça ne fait pas de moi un homosexuel. Je crains qu'il se soit mépris sur mes intentions lorsque je l'ai embrassé, qu'en dites vous ?

- Je sais de source sûre qu'il ne s'est pas mépris. Il est conscient que vous avez voulu lui montrer votre réalité, cependant je vous conseille de le lui expliquer, pour la tranquillité de votre esprit. »

Draco hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et il se leva. Il détestait qu'on lui dise que la séance était terminée, sa fierté ne l'acceptait pas, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le mettait à la porte. Alors pour éviter cela, c'était toujours lui qui partait cinq minutes avant la fin. Il serra la main du praticien et il sortit avec la ferme intention de profiter de cette belle journée d'octobre pour flâner dans le parc. L'automne était sa saison préférée. Il aimait marcher sur des parterres de feuilles mortes, et se perdre dans la contemplation des arbres aux couleurs ardentes. Il se sentait prêt pour une heure de tranquillité absolue, en harmonie avec lui-même au milieu des sorciers et des sorcières qui couraient partout, qui s'amusaient, qui hurlaient. Il appréciait simplement d'être en vie, lui qui n'avait jamais pris le temps de réaliser cela avant l'agression.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il fit un pas sur le côté en se retournant vivement. Brian lui fit son sourire le plus resplendissant et Draco fut saisi par ses cheveux roux foncés brillant sous le soleil qui s'accordaient parfaitement aux couleurs de l'automne.

« Tu me suis maintenant ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire crispé.

- Mais non beau blond. Je passais dans le coin pour piquer du fric à mon père quand je t'ai vu, expliqua Brian en accompagnant Draco dans sa promenade. Mais ça tombe bien parce que je te cherchais. J'ai lu dans les journaux que Harry Potter était sorti de taule et je voulais savoir comment tu prenais la nouvelle.

- Il était dans un centre psychomagique, pas en prison, rectifia Draco en ramassant une feuille morte pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Sache que je prends relativement bien la nouvelle de sa sortie. Il a eu des moments difficiles et il devait en plus, porter la misère des autres, c'est trop lourd. Il lui fallait se créer son propre cocon où il se sentait en sécurité et cela lui a fait perdre la raison. Mais c'est un épisode de sa vie. Harry Potter n'est pas un monstre, c'est un chien, tout au plus.

- Pardon !

- Oui, répondit Draco, satisfait de son effet. Ce mec a tout du Saint Bernard qui passe sa vie à sauver des inconnus, je t'assure. Il ne lui manque plus que le tonneau autour du cou pour que le tableau soit complet.

- Tu es méchant, Draco.

- Pas vraiment non. Tu ne m'as jamais vu avant, quand j'étais odieux. Il m'arrivait de m'impressionner moi-même, déclara Draco sur un ton amusé. Que dirais-tu de te taper un petit Quidditch ?

- Je n'en dis que du bien. Et la séance avec mon père, comment s'est-elle passée ?

- Bien dans l'ensemble. A part que j'ai eu la très nette impression qu'il a essayé de me conseiller la masturbation, lança-t-il en faisant une grimace. Rien que d'envisager l'éventualité de me toucher, ça m'écoeure.

- T'en fais pas, ça ne m'écoeure pas moi, je peux le faire pour toi, » plaisanta Brian en avançant la main vers Draco qui fit un bond en arrière…Puis se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixe. Il agrippa le bras de Brian qui suivit son regard.

En face d'eux se trouvaient Harry Potter et un couple qui comprenait un grand rouquin et une petite châtain foncé déjà bien enceinte. Le Sauveur et la femme riaient de bon cœur en faisant de grands gestes alors que le rouquin avait vu Draco et l'observait avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« Si Granger et Weasley se reproduisent, c'en est fini de la race humaine, » marmonna Draco sans quitter Harry des yeux.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait l'air en pleine forme. Son visage semblait reposé, son rire emplissait agréablement l'air et Draco s'aperçut pour la première fois que, outre ses fascinants cheveux si noirs qu'il en avaient des reflets bleutés, Harry avait sans conteste le plus beau sourire qu'il ait pu voir. C'était un sourire franc, qui faisait briller ses yeux verts et qui révélait sa dentition éclatante. Il était simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull-over, mais cette tenue mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps toujours aussi athlétique, malgré la perte de quelques kilos. La main de Draco se resserra sur le bras de Brian, parce que le blond sentait monter en lui une colère qu'il pensait avoir domptée depuis longtemps. Mais Harry Potter était beau, libre, et il riait ! Il y a 14 mois, il poignardait Draco et aujourd'hui, il avait l'air d'être heureux. Draco serra le poing, étonné de ressentir une telle impression d'injustice face à la joie du Survivant. Il l'avait vu totalement déprimé, rongé par la culpabilité et, à sa grande surprise, il pensait que cela était un juste retour des choses.

« J'ai passé des mois à réapprendre à marcher, et lui, il se marre, siffla Draco entre ses dents.

- Il ne t'a pas vu, c'est tout. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il pleure toute la journée ? Les gens seraient capables de dire que c'est encore de ta faute. »

Draco fit un sourire sans joie et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction opposée, Hermione croisa son regard, puis elle murmura quelque chose à Harry qui se retourna promptement. Son visage était devenu livide, et ses yeux soudain immensément tristes rencontrèrent les prunelles glaciales de Draco. Il se passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux et il humecta ses lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il détourna le regard. Hermione le prit par la manche et elle le tira gentiment jusqu'à Draco qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, articulant d'une voix blanche et traînante :

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry fit un sourire crispé et il tendit une main tremblante à Draco qui parut hésiter des heures avant de la saisir et de la serrer, le souffle court, les doigts brûlés par la chaleur du brun.

« Bonjour Draco, articula-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne savais pas que tu serais dans le coin…Excuse moi encore. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais déjà, Harry se retournait et, même s'il marchait aussi calmement que possible, il prenait la fuite. Draco haussa les épaules et, avec Brian, il partit jouer au Quidditch sur le grand terrain du Domaine Malfoy. Après une partie plutôt rapide, étant donné que Brian n'était pas un adversaire des plus coriaces, Draco monta prendre sa douche dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il fut stupéfait de constater que Brian l'attendait dans le petit salon, assis sur le canapé, complètement nu. Draco s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte et il croisa les bras sur son torse, dans une attitude qu'il voulait indifférente. Il observa le corps de son ami, des pieds à la tête puis il haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Nullement gêné par sa nudité, Brian lui adressa un sourire angélique et, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Draco, il fit glisser sa main le long de son torse pour arriver très lentement à son membre déjà gorgé de désir. Il écarta un peu les jambes et il se caressa d'abord du bout des doigts sous le regard impassible de Draco, lequel masquait à la perfection son trouble. Il se sentait fasciné et écoeuré en même temps, prenant soin de ne pas lâcher le regard du rouquin, même s'il voyait sans conteste sa main s'activer entre ses jambes. Brian laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et Draco sursauta en entendant ce son qu'il jugeait obscène.

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda enfin Draco en entrant dans la pièce pour se servir un verre de Gin qu'il but en une gorgée.

« Que le fait de se caresser, ou de caresser un autre homme, n'a rien de sale, répondit Brian sans cesser le mouvement de sa main.

- Je ne suis pas homosexuel. Et si ça n'a rien de sale, tu seras gentil de ne pas en mettre partout quand tu auras…Heu…fini.

- On dit « éjaculer » Draco, et le grand méchant croque mitaine ne va pas venir te laver la bouche avec du savon si tu prononces ce mot.

- Je suis tout à fait conscient que s'il ne vient pas laver TA bouche avec du savon, vu tout ce qui passe dedans, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, répliqua sèchement Draco. Tu fermeras la porte derrière toi en sortant. »

Sans laisser le temps à Brian de répondre, il se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas nerveux et pressé, sans courir. Il se déshabilla et, une fois nu, il lança une œillade haineuse à son érection.

« Abject, murmura-t-il avec hargne en se regardant dans la glace. Comment peux tu être excité par cette immondice ? Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu n'es pas un pervers masturbateur. »

Il se précipita sous la douche et fit couler l'eau glaciale sur son corps, pour se punir. Il était fatigué par cette journée chargée en émotions et il voulait dormir pour ne plus y penser, mais à peine était-il entré dans son lit que Brian ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Draco s'assit promptement sur le bord, inconscient du trouble qu'il causait à son ami en étant vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantacourt de sport. Il se passa lentement la main sur le visage avant de regarder Brian, qui avait eu la bonne idée de se rhabiller.

« Si tu veux le savoir, j'ai arrêté de jouer à mon petit jeu quand tu as quitté la pièce, commença Brian en s'asseyant à côté de Draco.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Excuse moi. Je pensais pouvoir te montrer que la sexualité n'était pas aussi ignoble que ça. Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne…Putain Draco, habille toi. Tu es trop bandant comme ça. Je te jure que tu as un corps excitant au possible.

- Arrête bon sang ! S'écria Draco en se levant pour aller s'appuyer, bras tendus, sur le balcon. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas aussi lourd habituellement !

- Tu n'es pas aveugle Draco, tu vois bien que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi, répondit Brian en se postant derrière lui. On n'a pas envie de ses amis et, en ce moment même, je crève de désir pour toi. Ça n'a rien de monstrueux et tu ne bafoueras pas la mémoire de tes parents en te laissant aller. Ils t'aimaient sans conditions, malgré l'éducation qu'ils t'ont donnée.»

Draco voulait lui ordonner de ne pas parler de ses parents, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge au moment où Brian se mit à caresser ses épaules nues du bout des doigts. L'esprit de Draco hurlait « ne le laisses pas te toucher » alors que son corps ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il se tendit mais ne repoussa pas Brian pour autant. Enhardi, le jeune rouquin frôla la peau de Draco, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses bras, suivant les veines bleues, visibles du creux des coudes jusqu'aux poignets. La respiration de Draco se bloqua, puis elle reprit de manière spasmodique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il laissait Brian le toucher, et encore moins que son corps répondait ardemment à ses caresses. Il humecta ses lèvres pour dire « stop » mais au lieu de cela, il poussa un soupir qui l'horrifia et ses mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

« Laisse toi aller, nous ne faisons rien de mal, » murmura Brian en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille alors que ses bras enserraient tendrement la taille de Draco. Lorsque les lèvres de Brian effleurèrent sa nuque et ses épaules, il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il appréciait leur texture douce, qui contrastait agréablement avec son menton mal rasé. Les gestes étaient les mêmes que ceux que Frances aurait pu avoir, et pourtant, la sensation était totalement différente. Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco pencha la tête sur le côté pour permettre à Brian un meilleur accès à son cou ; message qui fut instantanément reçu. Ce n'est qu'au moment où, trop excité et trop impatient, Brian frictionna son érection contre le postérieur de Draco au dessus du tissu, que le blond sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, maintenant, » intima-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Brian fit un pas en arrière et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Draco avait fait apparaître sa baguette qu'il pointait sur le torse de son ami. « Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, Brian. Va-t-en, et ne recommences jamais plus une chose pareille. Je ne suis pas gay.»

Il était bouleversé et Brian préféra en rester là pour l'instant. Dès qu'il sortit du manoir, Draco s'effondra dans son lit, en position fœtale. Il poussa un gémissement désespéré en se demandant pourquoi, soudain, il pensait à Harry Potter.

Il revit le Survivant trois fois avant Halloween. La première fois, ils étaient dans une librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry l'avait salué avant de s'en aller au plus vite. La seconde fois, ils se trouvaient dans un magasin spécialisé dans le Quidditch. Harry s'excusa et il expliqua à Draco qu'il ne le suivait pas, puis il fit demi tour en reposant le balai qu'il était sur le point d'acheter, ce qui irrita Draco au plus haut point. Tous deux avaient repris les cours dans leurs Facultés magiques respectives, et ils n'étaient pas censés se croiser si fréquemment, même si Draco était plus souvent à Londres qu'à Dublin lors de ses moments de libre. Quelques jours après l'épisode du magasin de sport, ils disputèrent leur premier match de la saison. Dublin recevait Londres et Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré que ce jour là. Le temps était clément, Draco avait passé une excellente journée jalonnée de résultats brillants à la Faculté, les supporters de Dublin étaient en surnombre (Brian avait même fait le déplacement) et Draco était en pleine forme. Mais Harry avait tout gâché en le laissant délibérément gagner. Dès que ses camarades eurent fini de le porter en vainqueur, Draco se précipita dans les vestiaires des invités, le Vif d'Or toujours fermement serré dans son poing. Il se moquait de la quasi-nudité des joueurs de Londres et de l'air pincé de Ron Weasley. Il n'avait qu'un but et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il l'eut atteint. Il se fichait pas mal que Harry Potter soit sous la douche. Il ne remarqua même pas ses joues qui rougirent lorsqu'il aperçut Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours en tenue de Quidditch, une haine féroce affichée sur son visage.

« Tu ne voudrais pas attendre dehors ! S'exclama Harry en couvrant sa virilité avec ses deux mains.

- Je me fous de ton insignifiante nudité, Potter » siffla Draco en serrant les dents et en s'approchant dangereusement du brun. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Draco jeta le Vif d'Or contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de Harry, puis il lui donna un magistral coup de poing qui le fit tomber en arrière. Draco resta droit, retenant un cri car au moment où il avait frappé, il avait senti une douleur immense dans son poignet et ses doigts…Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais su se battre. Il avait envie de tenir son poignet en gémissant mais au lieu de cela, il passa ses nerfs sur Harry. « Qui es tu pour décider que tu pouvais truquer le jeu ! Je n'avais pas besoin que tu perdes volontairement, connard ! Ce n'est pas ça qui effacera la cicatrice de ton couteau sur mon dos ! Alors tu vas jouer correctement la prochaine fois…Si tu es incapable de faire ça, quitte l'équipe et laisse ton remplaçant faire le boulot ! »

Le petit sourire que Harry lui décrocha le laissa bouche bée. Le Survivant se releva lentement en massant sa mâchoire, essayant désespérément d'ignorer les cuisses fuselées et finement musclées de Draco mises en valeur par son pantalon de Quidditch, ces cuisses qui le faisaient toujours autant fantasmer. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille en maudissant Draco d'avoir un corps aussi attrayant.

« Tu t'es fait mal, constata-t-il en montrant la main de Draco d'un geste du menton. Laisse moi mettre de la glace dessus sinon ça va enfler et être vraiment très douloureux. » Il prit délicatement le poignet de Draco entre ses mains et il l'examina. Il n'y avait rien de grave mais Harry préféra prendre ses précautions. Il transforma un gel douche en glace pillée qu'il déposa dans une serviette avant de l'appliquer sur la peau de Draco. Le blond était douloureusement conscient des mains un peu tremblantes qui emprisonnaient son bras, de leur chaleur qui se diffusait jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Il vit que Harry avait toujours cet élastique autour du poignet mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lentement, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, le souffle court mais la voix très claire. « J'oubliais. Si tu t'amuses encore une fois à m'en mettre une, je n'aurai aucun remord à te casser la gueule, Malfoy.

- Mon geste était justifié. Je veux gagner parce qu'une fois, je serai meilleur que toi, ou simplement parce que j'aurai habilement triché, pas parce que tu te sens bêtement coupable.

- Crois moi ou pas, lança sèchement Harry en lâchant son poignet, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'essayer d'assassiner les gens, alors forcément, je m'en veux ! Je n'ai pas voulu tuer n'importe qui, Draco.

- Ça aurait été surprenant si tu avais tenté de poignarder Weasley ou Granger. Moi, c'était plutôt à prévoir vu le type de relations que nous entretenons depuis nos onze ans.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur. La seule personne que je ne pensais pas blesser un jour, c'était toi. Tu comptais plus que quiconque, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces sentiments ne se sont pas évaporés avec ma guérison. J'ai besoin d'être loin de toi, c'est nécessaire si je veux parvenir à t'oublier et, ainsi, assurer ta sécurité, » avoua Harry en sortant des douches pour se réfugier dans le vestiaire, parmi ses coéquipiers des Giants de Londres.

Draco ne chercha même pas à le retenir, trop surpris et, étrangement, ému par l'amour que Harry lui portait. Ce qui étonnait le blond, c'était surtout le regard empreint de tendresse et de douleur que Harry posait sur lui…Un regard qui témoignait de ses sentiments quand Draco pensait, comme Harry, que l'amour qu'il ressentait était lié à sa perte de contact temporaire avec la réalité. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que cet amour perdure. Et Draco s'attendait encore moins à éprouver une impression de vide en entendant Harry dire qu'il souhaitait l'oublier. Après tout, il était habitué à être au centre des pensées de Harry depuis leur première année à Poudlard…Qu'il s'agisse de haine ou, plus tard, d'amour, Draco avait toujours fait partie de la vie de Harry et il aimait cette idée autant qu'il la détestait.

_Zut, _pensa-t-il en repartant vers son vestiaire, _c'est moi qui suis en train de devenir fou à cause de ce psychopathe._

Il en voulait à Brian de lui avoir fait découvrir une sensualité qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il refusait d'avoir des pulsions homosexuelles. Il ne pouvait pas être homosexuel, il avait été élevé pour se marier et avoir des enfants. Des héritiers garantissant la pérennité du nom des Malfoy. Il préféra essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire et il sortit danser dans la boite de nuit sorcière la plus réputée de Dublin. Il fut vite rejoint par Frances et Blaise. Draco leur fit un sourire resplendissant, conscient de l'attraction presque palpable entre son ami et son ex fiancée. Aucun des deux n'avait osé céder à son désir, et Draco savait que c'était pour le préserver, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Ce soir là, il eut une discussion avec ses amis afin de leur expliquer qu'il serait heureux s'ils pouvaient trouver le bonheur ensemble. Frances se mit à pleurer et à s'excuser, Blaise regarda Draco comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il partait vivre avec une tribu de Touaregs dans le désert.

« Tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça normalement. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Blaise.

Draco se contenta de sourire. Finalement, il aimait assez l'idée de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Il rentra chez lui avec la sensation du devoir accompli et il s'endormit aussitôt, sans faire le moindre rêve, sans penser à Harry Potter. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que les choses se corsèrent, lors de la soirée d'Halloween organisée par Seamus Finnigan. Draco savait que Harry aussi était invité, puisqu'il comptait parmi les meilleurs amis de l'irlandais et c'était pour cette raison que Draco avait demandé à Brian de l'accompagner. Il voulait jouer les entremetteurs entre Brian et Harry, pour pouvoir enfin être tranquille, pour sortir de sa tête toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur l'homosexualité depuis que Harry l'avait ému et que Brian l'avait physiquement touché. A partir du moment où il avait vu Brian se caresser, il avait fait le rapprochement avec Harry et il avait été littéralement malade pendant plusieurs jours après s'être rendu compte que cette image l'excitait au lieu de le dégoûter. Ils arrivèrent avec Blaise et Frances, tous deux déguisés en trolls. Brian avait opté pour le fantôme sorcier, classique. Il avait pris pour cela une potion de transparence et il trouvait moyennement drôle que Blaise passe son temps à passer le bras à travers lui.

« Heu…Draco, en quoi es tu déguisé exactement ? » Interrogea Seamus en ouvrant la porte, habillé en femme des cavernes. Il observa longuement le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la veste en cuir trois quart noire de Draco puis il secoua la tête. « Vraiment, je ne vois pas.

- C'est pourtant évident, lança Draco avec un sourire satisfait. Je suis un Moldu. Ça fout la trouille, non ?

- Il trouverait n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'enlaidir, plaisanta Blaise. Dis moi Seam', le psychopathe est arrivé ? Tu l'as prévenu que s'il s'approche de Draco, je le coule dans du béton ? Draco est ma famille, et on ne touche pas à ma famille.

- Laisse courir, Seam', intervint Frances avec un doux sourire. Blaise a découvert hier les films moldus sur la mafia et il s'est un peu trop identifié aux personnages. »

Seamus les fit entrer et immédiatement, le regard de Draco croisa celui d'Harry qui était au bar en train de boire une bierraubeurre avec Ron. Les yeux du Survivant se voilèrent et il détourna la tête lorsqu'il vit la main de Brian, négligemment posée sur l'épaule de Draco. L'attrapeur vedette des Tigers de Dublin fit une moue agacée et il s'approcha lentement de Harry. Alors qu'il tirait Brian derrière lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harry Potter avait toujours été aussi attirant, parce que ce soir, il était particulièrement torride dans son costume marron foncé à fines rayures des années 30, représentant parfaitement la période de la prohibition à Chicago. Il sembla soudain plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Draco. Et son visage était plus doux bien que plus carré. Quant à ses lèvres…Avait-elles toujours été aussi pleines, délicieusement ourlées et rouges ? Draco fit une grimace écoeurée en s'écoutant penser.

« Harry, susurra-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je te présente Brian. Il est charmant n'est ce pas ? Je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance, je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre. »

Sur ce, il planta sur place les deux hommes pour aller discuter avec un Seamus très en forme. Il les vit échanger quelques mots, danser aussi et il imputa sa soudaine mauvaise humeur à un manque de sommeil. Il n'était pas jaloux, puisqu'il n'était pas homosexuel…Il était juste irritant pour lui de constater qu'à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Harry, ce dernier tournait promptement la tête et l'ignorait superbement. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de battre froid à Draco quand c'était lui qui avait essayé de le tuer ? A dire vrai, Draco en était presque à espérer de le voir ramper pitoyablement à ses pieds en s'excusant plutôt que d'assister à cette indifférence forcée. Il savait Harry mal à l'aise à cause de tout ce qui était arrivé, mais il voulait que le Survivant puisse se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de se sauver. Il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire des efforts et d'aller vers Harry. Pourtant, quand il vit Harry prendre son long manteau noir pour partir au bout d'une heure seulement, la colère et la frustration eurent raison de lui et il sortit derrière l'attrapeur des Giants de Londres. Il regretta immédiatement sa décision lorsqu'il sentit le vent souffler en bourrasques glaciales sur lui, décoiffant au passage ses cheveux qui lui tombèrent directement dans les yeux, à part une fine mèche qui se colla sur ses lèvres. Il enroula ses bras autour de son torse pour se réchauffer un peu et Harry s'arrêta pour le regarder attentivement. Enfin ! Draco soutint son regard en se maudissant de le trouver aussi beau dans ce costume des années trente. Il respira trois fois avant de parler, comme le lui avait appris son père.

« Comment peux tu te permettre de me snober ? Siffla-t-il en se retenant de sautiller sur place pour se tenir chaud. Regarde moi en face quand nous sommes en public, Potter !

- Je ne te snobe pas, soupira Harry en ôtant son borsalino pour se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Je ne veux pas t'importuner par ma présence ou mes regards, c'est tout. Mais ne pense pas une seconde que je ne te vois pas, Draco. Est-ce que tu réalises que j'ai essayé de te tuer ?

- Si peu, ironisa Draco. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai bien senti que tu essayais de me tuer au moment où tu as planté ton couteau dans mon dos, et je me suis bien senti partir. Je…Ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venu te parler. »

Il fut ébahi de voir Harry enlever son manteau et s'approcher de lui avec lenteur pour déposer délicatement la chaude étoffe sur ses épaules. Aussitôt, son parfum caressa les sens de Draco et il ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier alors que son corps se réchauffait doucement.

« Allons discuter à l'intérieur, proposa Harry. Tu es transi de froid.

- Et puis, à l'intérieur, on va pouvoir biberonner du Gin, remarqua Draco en avançant. Ça va nous détendre. »

Harry le suivit dans la grande maison sans dire un mot et, alors qu'ils passaient devant le bar, Draco saisit une bouteille de Gin et du jus de citron. Blaise se précipita à leur rencontre, son regard assassin tourné vers Harry.

« C'est bon Pacino, lança Harry avant même que Blaise ait ouvert la bouche, tu m'as déjà sorti ton baratin de petit mafieux et ça ne m'a pas impressionné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant. Draco est moi allons discuter dans une pièce isolée, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Il tendit quand même sa baguette à Blaise, puis il retourna ses poches pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Il était fatigué des constantes attaques du jeune homme, même s'il comprenait ses motivations. Lui-même n'était pas certain d'être totalement inoffensif et la jalousie qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu Draco avec Brian lui avait fait peur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit encore plus sensible qu'avant aux charmes du blond. Si cela était possible, il le trouvait encore plus attirant que les années précédentes et cela le terrifiait. Il craignait de plonger à nouveau dans ce monde onirique où Draco l'aimait. Draco récupéra la baguette magique de Harry et il s'amusa à la faire circuler entre ses doigts tout en entrant dans la bibliothèque de Seamus. Il posa la baguette sur le bureau et il observa les livres avec intérêt, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il versa de l'alcool et du jus de citron dans un verre qu'il tendit à Harry avant de se servir.

« J'ignorais que Finnigan savait lire, plaisanta-t-il en s'adossant contre l'étagère avant de redevenir très sérieux. Potter, je ne suis pas homosexuel.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Ecoute, toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vue de mon esprit, et je sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Ne flippe pas pour ça et, s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de me refiler ton amoureux transi pour te débarrasser de lui en faisant d'une pierre deux coups.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire, mentit Draco en avalant son verre d'un trait avant de se resservir.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, déclara Harry en souriant affectueusement. Tu plisses toujours un peu le nez quand tu racontes des conneries. Je comprends que tu craignes une récidive de ma part et que tu tentes de détourner mon attention de toi en me collant le premier gay qui te passe sous la main dans les pattes, mais crois moi, j'ai les pieds bien ancrés sur terre. Et si par malheur ça me reprenait, je vois toujours mon psy, alors il s'en rendra vite compte. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer mes regrets, et la culpabilité que je ressens, mais, Draco, ce n'est pas à toi de décider avec qui je vais coucher. C'est très malsain de ta part, parce que si je faisais quoi que ce soit avec Brian, alors nous serions trois dans le lit : lui, moi et ton ombre. Parce qu'il faut t'y faire, lui et moi n'avons qu'une chose en commun et c'est toi. Je t'adore Draco, mais si tu t'amuses encore une fois à me mettre mal à l'aise comme tu l'as fait ce soir en me jetant Brian dans les bras, je t'assure que je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure en éprouvant un minimum de remords.

- Je te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement de ce soir, lâcha Draco en buvant une gorgée de Gin.

- Alors là, il va neiger. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, » constata Harry en remplissant son verre. Il était douloureusement conscient de la présence magnétique du blond à quelques centimètres de lui et il préféra aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé en chassant de son esprit le fait que Draco portait toujours son manteau, imprégnant son odeur agréable sur le tissu. « As-tu vraiment changé à ce point ?

- Je ne dirais pas que j'ai changé, mais plutôt que j'ai laissé émerger le Draco qui sommeillait en moi, écrasé par toutes ces couches d'orgueil, de prétention et de snobisme. C'est pour ça que je souhaitais te parler. Je veux que tu saches qui je suis vraiment. Je n'ai rien de fascinant. Je ne suis qu'un mec un peu vieux jeu qui ne sait pas toujours très bien ce qu'il pense. »

Harry l'écoutait attentivement et, ce soir là, Draco parla de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son sujet. Il raconta sa difficulté à comprendre pourquoi il avait été au centre du monde que Harry s'était créé. Il expliqua comment il avait été éduqué et pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à accepter l'idée d'être le sujet de fantasmes homosexuels. Il exprima sa peur de ne plus être aussi écoeuré par cette même idée. Il rappela à Harry qu'il était pardonné mais qu'il craignait une méprise quant à ses intentions en l'embrassant. Harry le rassura à ce sujet, il n'avait pas vu d'expression d'amour dans ce baiser mais il encouragea Draco à tout lui expliquer, à lui en dire toujours plus sur lui. Et plus il le redécouvrait, plus il se rendait compte à quel point le Draco de ses rêves était insipide et sans saveur comparé à celui qui campait dans la réalité. Il aimait ses contradictions, son humour, sa façon de s'exprimer et d'écouter. Car Draco ne fit pas que parler. Il écouta aussi Harry raconter comment il avait sombré, et comment la vue du sang l'avait brutalement reconnecté à la réalité. Il était attentif au récit du brun sur son internement, ses progrès, ses remords et ses projets d'avenir.

« Je pense que tu devrais enlever cet élastique ridicule de ton poignet à présent, lança soudain Draco. Le garder constamment sur toi te laisse croire que tu es toujours potentiellement dangereux et c'est, selon moi, un frein à ton épanouissement personnel. Ce n'est pas un élastique qui pourra garantir ton équilibre. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité si tu l'ôtais, et qu'on soit à nouveau, comme à Poudlard, deux personnes à égalité, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête mais Draco n'entendait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. L'alcool aidant, il trouva le courage de s'asseoir à côté de Harry et de prendre son poignet entre ses deux mains froides. Il fit claquer l'élastique, provocant un sursaut et une petite douleur chez le Survivant, puis il plongea ses étonnants yeux gris bleus dans les siens.

« Ce n'est pas la réalité, ce claquement d'élastique, murmura-t-il en se penchant un peu. Par contre ça, ça l'est, » ajouta-t-il en embrassant légèrement son front d'une manière si chaste et si douce que Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mû par cet encouragement, il ôta l'élastique qu'il jeta au loin. Draco se releva en applaudissant et soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il tituba un peu et il eut juste le temps de se retenir à…Harry qui avait bondi du canapé pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Draco, je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir. »

Le blond protesta un peu mais il laissa Harry l'allonger sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher Blaise ou Brian. Un des deux amis de Draco allait pouvoir le ramener chez lui, du moins c'est que qu'avait cru Harry. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réception, Seamus lui annonça avec un sourire amusé que Blaise et Frances avaient accompagné Hermione à Sainte Mangouste pour accoucher car Ron était trop saoul pour prendre soin d'elle. Quant à Brian, il ne l'avait pas vu. Harry soupira, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de conduire Draco chez lui. Il retourna voir le blond qui semblait s'être assoupi et il prit sa décision. Il le porta en réalisant soudain que, si Draco semblait fin, il n'en n'était pas moins lourd.

« Oh putain, t'es un faux maigre ! » S'exclama Harry en sentant son dos crier grâce. Il transplana le plus vite possible dans son appartement où il jeta presque Draco sur le lit, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. En voyant son air perdu, Harry le rassura vite. « Tu es rond comme une queue de pelle, alors je t'ai amené chez moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te toucherai pas. »

Draco pâlit en s'entendant penser et répondre « dommage. » Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une telle énormité, mais pourtant, ses actes suivaient ses paroles. Totalement désinhibé, il se redressa un peu et se pendit au cou d'un Harry complètement dépassé par les évènements. Ses lèvres vinrent délicatement se poser sur celles du Survivant qui sentit un feu d'artifice se déclencher en lui. Tout était fort, majestueux, fascinant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco et ce baiser ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les moments intimes dont Harry avait rêvé, il correspondait au vrai Draco : simple et sophistiqué à la fois, débordant de sensualité. Les mains de Draco se perdirent dans les cheveux de Harry qui poussa un gémissement de frustration en le repoussant.

« S'il te plait, Harry, plaida Draco à voix basse en embrassant son cou. Fêtons ton émancipation de cet horrible élastique, et agissons comme si nous étions pleinement libres. Pour une fois, laissons nous aller. Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

- Mon dieu, Draco, si, bien entendu. Mille fois oui. Mais je ne veux pas profiter de toi alors que tu es à moitié conscient de ce que tu fais. Et puis, j'ai beau avoir fait l'amour avec toi dans mes fantasmes, ce n'étaient que des fantasmes. »

Draco hocha la tête mais il poursuivit quand même ses avances, sans avoir compris ce que Harry essayait de lui dire. Ses mains caressaient la peau sensible du ventre de Harry par-dessus l'étoffe légère de la chemise, provocant des soupirs de désir chez le brun. Ses lèvres remontèrent du cou à sa bouche, pour la frôler avec une douceur étonnante, qui donnait le vertige à Harry. Une fois encore, il recula malgré son envie de s'abandonner à ce baiser féerique.

« Draco, tu vas te détester demain, » dit-il en se relevant. Sans le brusquer, Harry l'aida à s'allonger. Draco n'objecta pas et il laissa Harry passer délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour s'endormir. Harry ne s'autorisa plus à toucher Draco à la minute où celui-ci sombra dans le sommeil. Il n'enleva même pas ses chaussures avant de rabattre les couvertures sur son corps. Il était en contact permanent avec la réalité et il était pleinement conscient que Draco et lui n'avaient jamais été intimes. Rien ne lui donnait donc le droit de déshabiller le blond, ni de le regarder dormir. Il se leva et, sans bruit, il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant une fois de plus le moment où il avait poignardé Draco passer au ralenti dans sa tête. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir fait couler son sang.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco ouvrit les yeux en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger et réaliser qu'il était toujours habillé, avec ses chaussures en prime. Il se souvenait avoir bu avec Harry et…avoir fait des avances à Harry ! Il se figea sur place, horrifié par son comportement. Il se frotta le visage d'une main en priant Merlin pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Cependant s'il avait rêvé, alors l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait aurait dû être le sien ; or il était bel et bien chez Harry Potter si l'on s'en référait à cette ignoble photo de mariage de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Draco eut un haut le cœur en se remémorant son attitude. Tout cela était dû à l'alcool. Il n'aurait jamais consciemment pu sauter sur Harry Potter, c'était impossible. Il n'éprouvait aucun désir pour le Survivant. Il respira profondément en sentant que la nausée se faisait plus menaçante alors que la partie la plus traîtresse de son anatomie s'était dressée bien malgré lui. Il avait tellement honte qu'il pensa ne jamais plus pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il poussa un soupir résigné et il transplana dans sa résidence londonienne.

Avec des gestes presque mécaniques, il ôta ses vêtements et il entra sous la douche fraîche. Laissant l'eau couler en douce cascade sur son corps, il s'adossa au mur, la tête en arrière, les paupières closes en espérant que bientôt, l'image de Brian nu dans son salon serait enterrée et oubliée. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sa main avait glissé le long de son torse et ses doigts parcouraient son ventre plat avec audace, provocant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un incendie dans le creux de ses reins. Les yeux verts qui le fixaient n'étaient pas ceux du rouquin. Ces yeux là étaient plus profonds, plus brillants, plus fascinants. Lentement, le corps qui se caressait lascivement sur son canapé devint plus halé, mieux dessiné. Les mains se firent plus larges, tout comme les épaules, les lèvres devinrent plus pleines, le visage moins rond. Lorsque l'image fut complétée par des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, Draco émit un gémissement, à mi chemin entre l'excitation et le désespoir. Il avait vu Harry Potter nu après un match de Quidditch, mais il s'était toujours refusé à y penser. Et cette nuit, il était sous sa douche, rempli du souvenir de ce corps magnétique et cette voix chaude…Plus rien ne comptait. Il sentait ce corps puissant et attrayant contre le sien, la légèreté de son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Occultée la suite des évènements. Occulté le fait que juste après s'être langoureusement collé à lui, Harry l'avait poignardé. Seules comptaient les sensations agréables.

La main de Draco s'empara alors de son membre durcit, et sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons. Son pouce fit lentement le tour de son sommet, l'humidifiant avec les quelques gouttes d'excitation qui s'en échappaient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, totalement emporté dans ce torrent d'images et d'impressions. Il poussa un bref soupir de plaisir lorsque ses doigts enroulèrent sa virilité dressée pour la caresser de haut en bas, d'abord paresseusement, puis plus rapidement. Harry bougeait en rythme avec lui et il lui semblait que son cœur allait percer sa cage thoracique tant il cognait fort. Le bien être montait progressivement, et Draco se laissa envelopper dans son manteau de passion. Ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'un frisson le parcouru. Il accéléra imperceptiblement le mouvement de sa main autour de son membre et il ouvrit les yeux, poussant soudain un cri d'horreur. Il venait de se voir dans la grande glace de la salle de bains innondée et cela le fit redescendre sur terre. Il avait laissé la porte de la douche ouverte et l'eau s'était libérée de la cabine pour se répandre sur le sol de la pièce. Il s'observait, les joues rouges, le regard flou, la lèvre inférieure enflée d'avoir trop été mordue mais ce qui le choquait surtout, c'était sa main qui allait et venait sur son sexe sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et il laissa ses larmes de honte couler sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se caresser, c'était immoral. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Harry Potter, c'était le summum de la perversion. Le plaisir montait malgré tout en lui…Malgré lui.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il alors que sa semence jaillissait telle une éruption volcanique, captivante et douloureuse.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant l'eau fraîche balayer la honte sur son corps. Il resta figé de longues minutes avant de réagir et de se laver. Il s'habilla à la hâte et il transplana. Il tambourina avec frénésie contre la porte, jusqu'à ce que Liam Finley lui ouvre à moitié endormi.

« Draco, que vous arrive-t-il ? Il est cinq heures du matin ! »

Draco resta muet, les mots se bousculant dans sa tête mais refusant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Sa respiration était haletante, ses yeux rougis et Liam préféra éviter de lui rappeler que les patients n'étaient pas censés venir chez les psychomages à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Il se contenta de le faire entrer, inquiet. Il le conduisit dans la cuisine où il prépara du thé. Draco était dangereusement enfermé dans son mutisme et, lorsque Liam se tourna vers lui, il ne vit que les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

« Il est hors de question que je soies homosexuel, et encore moins que je m'intéresse à Harry Potter, » murmura enfin Draco dans un souffle.

Pendant toute une année, Draco évita soigneusement Harry. Ils se voyaient lors des matchs de Quidditch au cours desquels Harry démontrait son talent naturel sans plus laisser Draco gagner. Lors de la semaine obligatoire chez l'équipe leader du championnat, Draco fit preuve d'humour et d'ouverture d'esprit avec tout le monde, mais dès qu'il se trouvait seul avec Harry dans un couloir, il fuyait. Harry n'essayait pas de le rattraper, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, même si cela lui faisait mal. Draco était et resterait à jamais son plus grand regret. Au final, Les Giants de Londres pulvérisèrent les Tigers de Dublin lors du dernier match et Draco quitta les vestiaires sans même se changer tant il enrageait, ce qui mit Ron dans un état proche de l'extase sexuelle.

« Chaque fois qu'on bat cette fac de snobinards, Malfoy en tête, j'atteins le Nirvana, » dit-il à Harry qui se contenta de hocher tristement la tête.

Lorsqu'ils étaient invités chez les mêmes personnes, Draco jouait le jeu à la perfection, se montrant amical et enjoué. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on le croie mal à l'aise ou qu'on remarque avec quelle facilité il prenait ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il était seul avec Harry. C'était une question de fierté. Personne ne devait savoir. C'est ainsi qu'il accepta l'invitation de Seamus Finnigan. Il avait décidé que l'année de leurs 21 ans, ils passeraient tous la soirée d'Halloween lors d'une croisière aux Caraïbes. En guise de costumes effrayants, ils devaient porter les maillots de bain les plus hideux possible. Blaise avait donc revêtu le maillot de bains jaune à une pièce de la mère de Frances, alors que son amie portait un superbe maillot deux pièces orange orné petites poubelles grises. Draco, mauvais joueur impressionnant, portait un boxer aux couleurs bleue et grise des Giants de Londres.

« Les joueurs de Londres ont tous des têtes de troll, ça fait très Halloween, » avait-il expliqué à Seamus.

S'il avait d'abord trouvé ridicule l'idée de passer Halloween loin des feuilles mortes et du vent frais, Draco devait admettre que la fête était très réussie et qu'il aimait lézarder au bord de la grande piscine pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Assis sur le rebord, les pieds dans l'eau, il observait les couples qui avaient organisé des compétitions de volley-ball dans le bassin. Plus il voyait Frances, qui aurait pu être sa femme, plus il se sentait seul. Avait-il envie d'être avec elle ? Pas vraiment, même si elle lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il lui suffisait de dire un seul mot pour qu'elle soit à nouveau avec lui. Mais la savoir heureuse, savoir Brian en couple avec son crétin de Ben…Cela rappelait à Draco qu'il pouvait tout s'offrir, sauf l'amour. Il ignorait qu'au même moment, il était indirectement responsable de l'éclatement d'un couple.

Dès qu'il l'avait reconnu, assis sur le rebord de la piscine, ses longues jambes balançant dans le vide, Harry avait lâché sans s'en apercevoir, la main de Kevin, son petit ami depuis déjà trois mois. Son cœur s'emballait dangereusement et il en oublia jusqu'au prénom de son compagnon. Il avait pourtant cru que Draco Malfoy faisait partie du passé, mais à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, il replongeait. C'était systématique et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'attrait qu'exerçait le blond sur lui. La douleur d'avoir pu le connaître mieux l'espace d'une soirée, il y a un an, et de s'être réveillé le matin en l'ayant perdu était toujours aussi vivace. Mais ce qui acheva définitivement Harry, fut cette vision d'horreur…Cette grosse cicatrice blanche sur le dos de Draco…Ce témoignage de l'agression, de la folie de Harry. Plus de deux ans après, le sentiment de culpabilité était toujours présent, il rongeait Harry de l'intérieur. Dès que Kevin suivit le regard de SON Harry, il se mit à paniquer. Il connaissait l'histoire qui le liait au prétentieux Draco Mafloy.

« Harry, dit-il calmement en embrassant sa nuque. Laisse le crever ce mec, il ne vaut rien. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir, parce que la seule chose que la société sorcière te reproche par rapport à Malfoy, c'est d'avoir loupé ton coup quand tu l'as saigné.

- Qui es tu, toi ? Demanda Harry en le fusillant du regard. Qui es tu pour oser tenir ces propos aberrants ! Le fait d'être jaloux de lui ne t'autorise pas à dire de telles inepties, parce que franchement, tu ne mérites même pas de cirer ses chaussures, pauvre con ! »

Il repoussa Kevin sans douceur et il quitta promptement les lieux sous le regard étonné de Draco. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait Blaise, que Draco revit Harry, accoudé sur le pont supérieur. Il toussota pour se faire remarquer, puis il s'appuya sur la rambarde, juste à côté du Survivant. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient mouillés et de minuscules gouttes d'eau semblaient s'être accrochées à chacun de ses longs cils noirs. Cette image toucha particulièrement Draco. Il fit un mince sourire en montrant le boxer vert et noir à l'effigie des Tigers de Dublin que portait Harry.

« Tu es fan ? Demanda Draco.

- Autant que tu peux l'être de mon équipe, » rétorqua Harry en lui rendant son sourire, un peu gêné d'être en caleçon alors que Draco avait revêtu un pantalon blanc. « Je…Je suis content de te voir. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Je le suis, oui. Ecoute Harry, des gens que j'insupporte et qui te maudiront d'avoir repris tes esprits avant de me massacrer pour de bon, il y en aura toujours. Ils ne doivent pas t'atteindre, laisse les dans leur ignorance. » Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et Draco haussa les épaules avant de répondre. « C'est Seamus qui a entendu la petite altercation entre ton mec et toi. J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre vous.

- Pas moi. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrange, c'est un imbécile et je ne l'aime pas. Si j'osais… »

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'océan. Son visage semblait tellement serein que Draco eut envie de le caresser. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas.

« Que ferais-tu si tu en avais l'audace ? Interrogea-t-il en observant la lune.

- Je te dirais que tu occupes la plupart de mes pensées et que dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, et je pense que c'est quand même con d'avoir essayé de te tuer, parce que ça décrédibilise tout ce que je suis en train de te raconter. Je n'ai pas perdu le contact avec la réalité, tout ce que je ressens est bel et bien réel et je m'en excuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. »

Draco se tourna lentement vers Harry. Une émotion indéfinissable dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il leva la main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et il pencha un peu la tête pour mieux sentir le contact de la peau de Draco contre la sienne. Draco était sidéré. Il s'était attendu à ce que Harry lui parle de son compagnon et du fait qu'il aurait pu vouloir lui casser la figure. Il n'avait pas pensé que Harry s'adresserait à lui aussi directement. Cela le soulageait dans un sens, car c'était en gardant tout pour lui et en ne parlant pas que Harry avait fini par s'enfermer dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Tout dire à Draco était une preuve de sa connexion constante avec le réel. Tout lui dire était aussi dévastateur pour Draco, parce que cela faisait remonter en lui des désirs qu'il avait enfouis sous des couches épaisses de fierté et de déni. Il inspira profondément et, contre toute attente, il embrassa la joue de Harry. Ce dernier attrapa alors le visage du blond entre ses mains brûlantes et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion.

Harry était ivre de sentir les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux, le parfum de sa peau, et la texture satinée de sa bouche. Il soupira, puis il prit la taille de Draco entre ses mains et il la caressa du bout des doigts. Son pouce rencontra la cicatrice dans son dos nu et il ne cessa plus de passer sa main dessus. La langue de Draco vint humecter la lèvre inférieure de Harry qui se demandait pourquoi il s'était si longtemps caché dans ses rêves alors que la réalité avec Draco était bien plus agréable. Les lèvres du blond descendirent dans son cou qu'il embrassa longuement avant d'aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Le Survivant ne pu retenir un gémissement et son corps frissonna de plaisir. Draco recula alors un peu, plongeant ses orbes gris dans l'immensité verte des yeux de Harry.

« Tu sais, tu peux frotter la cicatrice autant que tu veux, ça ne la fera pas disparaître pour autant, dit-il avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Je suis désolé, Draco, murmura Harry en embrassant son cou et en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son dos.

- Je sais. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et Harry ne résista pas. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Draco et il vint taquiner le muscle humide du blond qui répondit avec ardeur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent tendrement et Draco se perdit dans ce baiser d'une sensualité terrifiante. Ses mains caressaient tendrement la nuque réceptive de Harry et il lui semblait que seules les épaules larges du Survivant lui permettaient de rester debout. Ses jambes étaient faibles, son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues brûlaient. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et Harry s'en aperçut. Ses bras entourèrent plus puissamment sa taille pour le retenir et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Malgré tout, leurs lèvres ne se séparaient pas, ils ne le voulaient pas. Draco sentait à quel point Harry savourait cet instant, et il lui semblait que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'était comme si les instants difficiles s'effaçaient avec ce long et langoureux baiser. A bout de souffle, Draco releva la tête.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel, rappela-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Moi non plus. »

Sans attendre, il serra Draco plus fortement contre son corps et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec une douceur qui fit chavirer son compagnon. Peu lui importait que le lendemain, Draco fasse marchine arrière. Tout ce qui comptait se trouvait dans ses bras, ce soir, et même s'il savait que Draco n'était pas prêt à assumer pleinement son attirance pour les hommes, il comptait apprécier chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain serait un autre jour et Harry savait que le soleil se lèverait exactement de la même manière, qu'il soit heureux ou malheureux…C'était réconfortant.

Il perçut le cœur du blond qui s'affolait contre le sien et il comprit que rien n'était plus beau que la réalité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, même si cette réalité impliquait qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble.

Après, tout, Harry savait que son plus grand regret resterait Draco Malfoy.

Fin.

Merci à ceux qui auront lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. A bientôt


End file.
